1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a golf club head including at least one groove disposed on a striking face of the golf club head and having a specific profile.
2. Description of Related Art
During competitions, golfers generally select a particular golf club according to how far it is desired for a golf ball to travel after the golf ball is struck by the club. However, during competitions, the ball's travel distance is not only affected by the selected the golf club but also by what happens after the ball strikes the ground. After the ball strikes the ground, its movement is primarily affected by the amount of backspin imparted on the ball by the golf club. A ball having a greater amount of backspin after being struck will have less forward roll after it lands on the ground. In general, less forward roll provides precision landing of the golf ball on a golf green. Conversely, lack of sufficient backspin will create too much forward roll after landing on the ground, which can cause a golf ball to unmanageably roll either off of the green or in a direction away from a golf hole.
To gain backspin during striking, grooves are generally placed in and extended across the striking face of a golf club. The grooves can affect contact characteristic between the striking face and a golf ball during striking to control an amount of backspin of the ball after being struck. A variety of groove configurations have been proposed to increase the amount of backspin of a golf ball after being struck. For fairness of competition, the golf club heads used in the competition must meet the U.S. Golf Association (“USGA”) rules of golf, e.g. rules regarding the width of grooves, the depth of grooves, or the distance between grooves.
Under the USGA rules, it is very difficult to fulfill the requirements of effective grooves that impart enough backspin to the struck ball. Grooves capable of providing a relatively large amount of backspin usually can't meet the USGA rules. In other words, the grooves allowed under the USGA rules usually provide a relatively small amount of backspin.
Accordingly, it is desired to have a novel golf club head that imparts increased backspin to the ball while meeting the USGA rules regarding the grooves in the striking face of the golf club head.